


Sander Sides x Reader: Poisoned Apple

by SuperJirachi



Category: Blogging RPF, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multiple Endings, Poison, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJirachi/pseuds/SuperJirachi
Summary: Roman knew taking an obviously poisoned apple from an old lady in a black cloak was a bad idea and now his friend has to pay for it. What happens next? You decide!





	1. Chapter 1

Roman knew accepting an apple from an old woman in a black cloak was a bad idea but in his defense the woman was rather persistent. He took the apple home and fully intended to dispose of it once he got home from his adventure but something called his attention away for a moment and when he came back the apple was missing. Roman assumed that since no one seemed to be under the effect of a curse one of the other sides got rid of the cursed fruit. Little did he know that Patton had found the apple and placed it with the batch of apples they kept in the house. Now it was time to sit back and let the fun begin.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

(Y/n) made her way downstairs feeling rather peckish. She didn't want anything too filling since dinner was in a couple hours but something to tie her over. And for some weird reason she had a sudden craving for apples. (Y/n) grabbed an apple from the satch they kept in the house without looking and bit into it. The apple was surprisingly bitter and (Y/n) felt this sudden feeling of drowsiness wash over her. It was only right before she blacked out had she become fully aware of what was happening.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" (Y/n) mumbled before falling unconscious. (Y/n) hit the ground with a loud thud as the apple rolled away from her fingers. (Y/n) was only like that for a few minutes before Virgil made his way downstairs looking for Logan. He instead found (Y/n) passed out on the kitchen floor. Virgil quickly checked the girl for a pulse and thankfully he found one. Virgil looked around the kitchen for the culprit of (Y/n)'s current state until he found a very suspicious looking apple with a single bite taken out of it.

"PRINCEY!!!!" Virgil yelled. Roman quickly came running downstairs along with Logan and Patton.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked completely missing the unconscious girl on the floor. Patton and Logan were quicker to notice (Y/n)'s distressing state.

"What's happened to (Y/n)?" Patton asked looking rather worried. 

"I found an apple and an unconscious girl. You guys do the math" Virgil said.

"If my math is correct it seems like a certain Prince has a lot of explaining to do" Logan said. 

"Why do you always assume when something remotely magical happens it's my fault?" Roman complained.

"Would you like the short list or the long?" Virgil snarked.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I might have brought back a poison apple from one of my adventures" Roman said quietly. 

"Why in the name of all that is unholy in this universe would you do that for?!?!" Virgil yelled.

"I intended to dispose of it but it seemed to have disappeared before I could do so" Roman retorted. 

"Oh, that was the apple I found on the counter this morning. My bad" Patton said blushing from embarrassment.

"It's fine Patton" Virgil sighed.

"So when Patton does something wrong "it's fine" but if I do something wrong it's the end of the world?" Roman asked.

"We don't have time to argue about this. We need to figure out how to break the curse that's affecting (Y/n). Roman how do you suggest we go about that?" Logan asked.

"Have you read literally any fairytale?" Roman said.

"Oh, you mean the whole kissing without consent thing?" Virgil said.

"If we don't do it she'll be asleep forever" Roman said.

"How do we even know that's the way to lift this curse. You'd think the evil witches would wise up and make a different curse. Preferably one that was harder to break" Virgil asked.

"Just because they're evil doesn't mean they're smart" Roman said.

"The same could be said about the good guys as well" Virgil snarked. 

"Look, if we don't try something (Y/n) will be like this forever and I'm pretty sure she won't mind one kiss if it means she'll wake up" Logan said.

"What if she doesn't like any of us like that? Isn't it only true love's kiss that breaks the spell?" Patton asked.

"She's only known 4 guys her whole life if one of us kissing her doesn't work then I don't know what will" Virgil said.

"Point taken, that being said, who's up first?" Logan asked. Everyone shuffled in place until one of them stepped up...


	2. Roman’s Ending

Roman stepped up in his usual dramatic manner.

“I’ll go first, I’m the reason she’s in this mess so it’s only fair” Roman said. He slowly made his way over to (Y/n) trying to hide his nervousness. Roman has had a major crush on the girl since she first showed up in the mindscape. You could say it was love at first sight. Or at least it for him it was. He was now going to find out if (Y/n) truly felt the same way. Roman kneeled beside (Y/n) and cupped her cheek before softly pressing his lips to her. The kiss was quick but Roman’s thought fluttered at the simple touched. He pulled away from her and waited. (Y/n)’s eyes fluttered open and Roman’s heart soared. She really liked him!!! (Y/n) sat up and looked at her surroundings before she remembered what happened and smacked Roman across the face. Roman took a moment to recover from the blow.

“I deserved that” Roman stated. 

“Though considering the fact that you woke up proves that you like Roman” Logan said. (Y/n) blushed a deep red.

“I love you my beautiful princess, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Roman asked.

“As long as you don’t bring home anymore cursed fruit, consent is still a thing Princey, this was a one time deal” (Y/n) said. Roman simply pulled her into another kiss.


	3. Logan’s Ending

No one offered to go first so Logan stepped up.

“I’ll go first” Logan stated making his way over to where (Y/n) laid. Logan kneeled down but found himself hesitating for a moment. It’s just a simple kiss to help your friend, nothing romantic. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. Truthfully Logan has found (Y/n) quiet attractive in both her appearance and personality. (Y/n) simply had this way with words that was unfounded in any of his fellow sides. And he could feel his heart flutter a little when he saw her smile. Logan tried to push those thought from his mind. (Y/n) probably didn’t like him that way anyways. Logan was cold and egotistical, (Y/n) deserved better than that. Logan sighed and quickly pressed his lips to hers and pulled away just as quickly. Now it was time to wait… nothing. Logan’s heart dropped a little as he got up and walked back to his place with the others.

“Logan?” He heard a soft voice say from behind him. Logan turned around to find (Y/n) sitting up looking dazed and confused.

“What happened? Did you kiss me?” (Y/n) asked. Logan simply stood there completely dumbfounded. She liked him. She liked him!!!

“Logan?” (Y/n) asked getting up from the kitchen floor. Logan tried to form words but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish.

“I think you broke him” Virgil said smugly. (Y/n) giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.


	4. Patton’s Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My Personal Fav!!!)

Patton didn’t really step up as much as he bounced up and down raising his hand high in the air.

“Ooh! ooh! I wanna go first!” Patton exclaimed.

“Okay then your up padre” Roman said making room for the moral side. Patton sauntered over to (Y/n)’s side and kneeled next to her. He took in her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Patton was friendly with all of the sides but (Y/n) seem to be getting most of his attention nowadays. (Y/n) didn’t mind, she quite enjoyed Patton’s company and not to mention his horrible puns. (Y/n) was one of the few people here who could keep up with his seemingly boundless energy. He found himself quickly falling in love with the girl and now he got to kiss her. Patton’s stomach was filled with a mix of nervous and excited butterflies! He was nevouscited as a certain pink pony might put it. Patton leaned down and place a kiss to the girl’s lips. (Y/n)’s eye fluttered open and she was immediately tackled into the biggest hug she’d ever experienced. Patton placed kisses all over her face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Patton said in between kisses. (Y/n) was rather confused and startled by Patton’s sudden actions but she didn’t mind as she caught Patton’s lips in a kiss.


	5. Virgil’s Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (And now it’s time for everyone favorite shadowling)

“I’ll go first” Virgil blurted out before he could contain himself. The other sides seemed shocked at Virgil’s sudden outburst.

“Okay Penny Dreadful, the floor is all yours” Roman said. Virgil shuffled over to (Y/n) and slowly kneeled down next to her. Virgil tried to make himself kiss her but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that Virgil really liked (Y/n). Virgil was the first of the sides to find (Y/n) and thus he was the first to become friends with her. The two spent a lot of time together. They shared the same favorite bands and sense of humor. She was so perfect! Too perfect for him. He wanted to kiss her but he didn’t know if he could handle the rejection. But he cared for his friend and he knew if he didn’t at least try she may never wake up. Virgil finally worked up the courage to lean down and press the ghost of a kiss to her lips. Virgil closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst but was met by a pair of lips pressing themselves to his. Virgil opened his eyes and saw (Y/n) kissing him. Oh my god. They pulled away slowly and as Virgil looked into (Y/n)’s eyes he saw the girl he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Deciet’s Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bonus Chapter Time!!! Feat. Slimy Snek Boi)

They had all tried kissing (Y/n). Nothing worked, nothing.

“I feared this would happen” Virgil said.

“(Y/n)’s going to be asleep forever!” Patton cried.

“There’s gotta be something we can do. It can’t end like this” Roman trying to stay strong for the sake of his friends.

“Maybe I could take a stab at it” A voice said from behind them. They all turned around and saw someone they definitely didn’t want to see. Deceit. Roman pulled out his sword and pointed it at the reptile like side.

“You stay away from the fair maiden you fiend! There’s no way (Y/n) could be in love with you!” Roman said.

“How do you know?” Deceit replied not even phased by the sword pointed at his neck.

“She barely knows you” Virgil retorted. As far as the other sides were concerned (Y/n) has only met Deceit once when he tried to replace Patton.

“Have you been watching (Y/n) 24/7? Who’s to say she hasn’t been spending some of her spare time with me” Deceit said.

“Your lying!” Roman yelled pressing his sword closer to his neck. Deceit still seemed unphased as he casually pushed the sword away from him.

“Believe me or don’t, but you all seem to be in quite the predicament and you also seem to be out of options” Deceit teased.

“As much as I hate to say it Deceit… has a point” Logan said.

“You can’t be serious” Virgil said completely shocked.

“You know I am. Look, worst come to worst, he’s lying and she doesn’t wake up. Or he’s not lying and she might” Logan explained.

“Are you sure her waking up isn’t the worst casinerio considering what that would mean?” Virgil asked.

“Either way we can’t leave her like this without exhausting all our options. What I’m trying to say is… there’s no harm in letting him try” Logan said. They all stepped away from (Y/n) and allowed Deceit, under a watchful eye from Roman, to walk over to her, kneel down, and press a loving kiss to her lips. They all waiting on bated breath, none of them were sure what they wanted the outcome to be. Finally (Y/n)’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Good morning my dear, quite the scare you gave us all” Deceit said helping her up to her feet.

“I think we’re all still scared” Virgil said. (Y/n) looked up and finally noticed the others surrounding her with looks that ranged from angry to betrayed.

“Looks like you’ve got a lot of explaining to do my dear, I’ll be taking my leave” Deceit said pressing a quick kiss to (Y/n)’s cheek before leaving. 

“Wait!” (Y/n) yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late he was already gone. (Y/n) turned back to her friends and gave them a guilty smile. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note Time: I know this might not be the type of content you were hoping for but I really hope you guys like it! This is my first Sander Sides fanfic and my first multiple ending type of story. (Not to mention my first fanfic on archive of our own). It was a lot of fun to write and I'm really proud of it!


End file.
